User blog:SirAston/Firnoa, the Intangible Blade
Stats |date = August 11th, 2013 |health = 3 |attack = 8 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 8 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Firnoa, the Intangible Blade is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities as bonus attack range and bonus ability range. }} Firnoa sheats his blade and concentrates, gradually increasing the range of the next strike. Maximum range is achieved in 2 seconds. While preparing to strike, Firnoa entangles himself, unable to autoattack or move. After 3 seconds, Waxing Moon Slash cancels itself, going on full cooldown and refunding half of its mana cost. The blade is drawed, instantly striking in a half-circle motion in the direction he's facing and dealing damage to all enemies in range. Waxing Moon Slash can critically strike dealing bonus damage (Critical strike chance is calculated individually for each target). Activating Waxing Moon Slash will instantly strike with maximum range. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 175 - 475 }} Consecutive attacks marks Firnoa's target with crimson stars. The third consecutive attack against the same target will consume the stars, dealing bonus magic damage and increasing Firnoas attack speed by 25% for 4 seconds. The bonus attack speed stacks up to 3 times. The stars are removed if Firnoa attacks a different target or doesn't attack for 3 seconds. The bonus magic damage is doubled for the duration of Eclipse Corona. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Firnoa dashes towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to all enemies on his way. The dash cannot traverse permanent terrain. Enemies hit by Horizon Cutter are silenced for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} Firnoa appears behind the target enemy champion, stunning him for seconds and marking with 3 "Omen" for the duration of Steel Corona. After that, his abilites are empowered for 4 seconds and consumes one mark if damaging the marked enemy. Consuming all 3 Omen marks while Eclipse Corona is active will deal true damage to the target equal to a percentage of its maximum health. |leveling = target's maximum health}} |cooldown = 120/100/80 |cost = 125 |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Lore Follows Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. So, yeah. After quite some time, here's a new champion for your enjoyment. I'm not that satisfied with his kit (then again, I never was when releasing any custom champ XD), but I really wanted to explore new ways to implement classic stats in a new, radical way for an interesting hybrid Assassin. Fun Fact: Based on Items alone, you can get 1040 AP, therefore getting 520 bonus attack range (AA-Range gets 645) and 520 bonus ability range ( ). Not bad. Of course, the chance of this happening in a serious game is so slim, we can say that it won't be OP. Plus, he'd still would be weak, as his abilities wouldn't do much damage. Unless you get hit by 3 autoattacks... Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 11th, 2013:' Reduced innate scaling to 50%. 100% was not really thought through. *'August 11th, 2013:' Released without Lore. Category:Custom champions